The Weekend War and a Trip to the 8th Dimension of Absolute Terror
by The Impossible Souffle Girl
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson are back again with a curious case, they are tossed into a war that neither one of them expected, and meet some strange characters indeed! Including a giant steam powered giraffe named Delilah, and some of the weirdest people around! This is a crossover fanfic with a Steampunk Band's fictional storyline
1. The Letter

Chapter 1: Strange Letter

_Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Sherlock Holmes, they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle._

_Steam Powered Giraffe, its characters, songs, and back-story are all property of Steam Powered Giraffe LLC, Owned and operated by David Michael Bennett, and Bunny Bennett, assisted by Samuel Luke. I do not claim anything but the storyline and plot, with some details taken from the Steam Powered Giraffe back story, this is for entertainment only._

The year 1896, for Sherlock Holmes, was a very interesting one indeed, merely a year after his return from the grave he had happened upon one of the strangest and most odd cases he had ever been on.

It is now, in my old age, with Holmes and the Colonel both long gone, that I am about to reveal to you what happened during that week for Colonel Peter Walter, and for my friend Mr Sherlock Holmes.

It was a dreary day in 221b baker street, and my friend Mr Sherlock Holmes was in a rather sore mood. It was not until tea that our dear Mrs Hudson had brought in the post, that his eyes lit up with a sudden interest. "Come Watson, and see what you can make of this letter! It is by far one of the most strangest I've read yet!" he had told me, and so balancing on my bad leg, I read the letter that had gotten Holmes into a stir, it reads as it follows:

_Dear Mr Holmes,_

_ I sincerely hope this letter will reach you in time, for it is of utmost urgency! you see, I have been trying to get in contact with my ex co-worker Thaddeus Becile for quite some time now, as I can recall he is in Africa with the Dandy Candy Corporation. You see, giving my place here in San Diego, I feel like it is my duty to inform him of the death of one of our co-workers, the late Delilah Moreau (perhaps you have read about her?) anyway it is of utmost importance that I see you, I have arranged a trip to London and will stop by this week, I will be bringing my three sons with me, for it is important to them as well._

_ Regards,_

_ Colonel Peter Walter_

"What do you make of it?" Holmes asked, with that familiar look upon his features. "Well it seems like, the Colonel is a man, wanting to inform his friend of this ladies death? Other than that I see nothing interesting about it!" I told him, trying my best to deduce what I could from the letter.

"My dear Watson, you are right in that for certain, but have you heard of Miss Delilah Moreau? She was one of the greatest astrophysicists in the Cavalcadium my dear Watson! the Colonel, and this mysterious Becile character, must have been infatuated with her, for one to want to tell them of their untimely death! Now, this part is confusing me, why should he tell me about bringing his sons...perfectly commonplace to want to bring your children with you on a trip..." he had droned on about this for a few hours, lighting his pipe and thinking,

"why should he tell me...it must be something about the sons that are rather shocking, perhaps they are different...impossible, most children are annoying little blighters with not thought about..."

I had left him their, for I had my practice to attend to, but the thought still rang in my head, who was this mysterious Colonel, and what was the real reason for his visit?

TBC


	2. Automaton?

_Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Sherlock Holmes, they belong to Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Steam Powered Giraffe, its characters, songs, and back-story are all property of Steam Powered Giraffe LLC, Owned and operated by David Michael Bennett, and Bunny Bennett, assisted by Samuel Luke. I do not claim anything but the storyline and plot, with some details taken from the Steam Powered Giraffe back story, this is for entertainment only._

When I returned to baker street, it was early afternoon, and I had found Holmes asleep in his chair, pipe still in his mouth, thank heavens it wasn't lit.  
"Holmes...Holmes...you fell asleep again, please man if you're going to sleep do so, but do so in your bed! You will hurt your back!" I chided as I woke him up.  
"Oh Watson! You've come just in time, I just received a telegram informing our visitors arrival!" He said, tossing me the piece of paper.

_Just arrived in London STOP I will come by around 2 STOP Don't be alarmed by other visitors STOP._

_P. Walter_

"It seems...Our visitor has arrived from overseas at last Watson, which means we finally get to meet the strange man, and his three sons" Holmes stated

He seemed like he was in a particularly foul mood all of the sudden "forgive me for waking you Holmes" I said "no no no it's perfectly alright Watson, just ruining my concentration on this strange case, and I haven't been feeling all well lately or anything so please pray leave me be until our visitor gets here" he exclaimed, so...he was ill and like any other time, he hasn't told me, but rather let it stew until he reaches his limit, That man is going to wear himself out one of these days and I'll have to pick up the pieces of Sherlock Holmes strewn all over Baker Street...My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Then, in walked the strangest being known to man, it was tall and sleek, and gleamed a bright silver, its back was lined with smokestack like objects, It wore a plain black frock and tophat, behind the first being walked in 3 similar creatures, each dressed properly, and each gleaming with their metal faces. Each was uniquely built, that was for certain.  
Lastly walked in a man, probably the creator of these creatures; He was tall and lanky, much like Holmes, but he wore a pair of odd looking welding goggles on his forehead...and he had a wonderful moustache.

He walked in with an air of authority, these beings were his creations and they probably knew he is the their master.  
"Are you Mr Sherlock Holmes?" the man asked, he was probably the mysterious Peter Walter who had contacted us.  
"Yes, pray take a seat and tell me what troubles you dear sir, for there is more to this story then what meets the eye" Holmes stated.

"Yes, I'm afraid that is rather true, Mr. Holmes. Allow me please to fully explain myself, because I am for certain that you are confused"  
Holmes nodded and motioned for him to make himself comfy on the easy-chair. The Automatons just stood there waiting.

"You see, Mr Holmes, I am in dire need of your assistance and advice, as you have probably deduced, those are my sons, I had built them for Miss Moreau in an attempt to court her, but she passed before they had any real us-"

"Please sir if I may be so bold as to say something, I think Doctor Watson looks like he is going to keel over at any moment, perhaps it would be better if he were seated on the settee?" The Titanium Automaton said

TBC


	3. Green Matters

"I-I-I-I I think he's coming back" a voice whispered "Nah, look at him..." "Watson...Watson..." I could hear faint voices, the sound of them reverberated in my ears and caused a pounding sensation that wasn't pleasant "Sir, he is going to wake in about 5 seconds...I am fairly certain he can hear us now..."

Oh how the voices droned in my head, the pain was unbearable; Finally I could take the pain and suspense no longer, and I opened my eyes.

It is then that I happened upon the strangest scene I've ever seen, the four Automatons were seated around the settee with their creator looking on with a look of pride and fascination, and Holmes was seated right by the fire, just as usual; only now his attention was focused on myself instead of the fire.

"S-s-see, I toold yyou he's wakin' up" The Copper on said, how strange for an automaton to stutter.  
"Ah Watson, how good of you to join the living again!" Holmes said, turning his attention to the fire

"I must be getting whatever virus you must have Holmes, for I was feeling perfectly well until you had to go and get ill" I snapped at him; It is not polite however, to snap in front of a client, and so I held my tongue before I could actually spew the venomous words out.

"Watson, the Colonel has just explained why he has come to us today, you having missed it with your...illness, thus being said I shall catch you up for the colonel must be leaving now, and you know how hotels fill up so quickly" He explained,

"Yes,-Ah I am terribly sorry about not being able to tell you myself, but as Mr Holmes said, I must be leaving" the Colonel agreed, there was a slight hint of apprehension in his voice, as if he was scared to say it himself "Come along now boys, we must be leaving now"

And with that, the strange colonel and the four automatons left, and nearly frightened Mrs Hudson to death.  
There was an uncomfortable feel to the sitting room now, as if I had missed something big, but that couldn't be the case!...could it? Could Holmes be hiding something about the Colonel that which I still have to learn?

We sat there. Not talking. Not moving, just an eerie silence to fill in what was left, the embers of the fire were slowly dying out, and a chillness had filled the air, not a cold chillness, but a strange bone chilling sensation that left my bad leg stinging.

"alright Holmes, please inform me what is going on before I drive myself mad" I cried for it was not abnormal for silence in Baker Street, but the chill had frightened me after the incident this afternoon.

"Watson, I know you have heard of the Dandy Candy Corporation, but do you know what is in that rock candy?" Holmes whispered  
"well of course I do! I've always loved their rock candy so naturally I know what is in it!" I stated plainly, for Holmes was getting mighty worked up over sweets.

"...No Watson, not what is in the candy, but what it is made of. It is made of a craft element called 'green matter' and Watson, you are lucky to be alive right now" he whispered, fear smothering his every word...

To Be Continued


End file.
